From Pizza to Babysitting
by Kitty-Kat-demon-girl-1
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome go to Kagome's time to take a break from jewel hunting when they find out an intersting secret about one of Kagome's friends. Im not good at summarys so just please read!
1. Default Chapter

This is my FIRST fanfic okay. Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Inu Yasha  
  
"So what do ya want on your pizza," Kagome was asking Inu Yasha who happened to be staying over for a few days because Kaede had persuaded them to take a vacation.  
"What in hell is pizza!" Inu Yasha was half questioning half yelling in disgust. (I decided on pizza because its my fav. Food)  
"Well it's a type of food you idiot" Kagome was saying in a sarcastic tone.  
"Hey who you call' in an idiot, stupid" Inu Yasha said trying to make a comeback, "And what the hell do you eat on a what you call it puz-zia?"  
"Listen, I'll just order what I normally get" Kagome said like a pizza ordering pro. (Hey I'm one of those you know, Ok shutting up. Back to the story)  
"Yes Pizza Hut I would like to order two large pizzas with everything and a 2lit. of coke that's all." Kagome said with her pro ordering voice. "It will be $29.50 and it will be delivered in 20min." said the pizza person.  
"Inu Yasha the pizza will be here shortly so don't give in to Souta's candy offers. (Souta was offering Inu Yasha M&M's and a Twix bar.)  
"So while we are waiting do you want to search the Web?" Kagome asked.  
"Web? Sure I guess?" Inu Yasha said almost in a question.  
"Inu Yasha the Web is also know as the Internet; people from all over the world can log on and you can look at all the sites." Kagome explained. Kagome logged on and went to her "home page".(I wish I had my own site)  
"Hey I've got 290 new e-mails(this happened to me once when I forgot to check my e-mail for a month)  
"Well I guess this is what happens when you're gone all the time and Grandpa is making up horrible diseases. I'll check them later."  
"So what do you want to search for Inu Yasha?" Kagome said to the wide-eyed Inu Yasha who was fascinated by the internet.  
"How about the Shikon no Tama." Inu Yasha said poking the computer screen.  
"Well I guess I could to make him happy. "Kagome thought to herself doubting she would find anything at all. She typed in the key word search: Shikon no Tama. Just as soon she pressed enter there appeared a list of about 2,000 search results.  
  
So how did ya like it? I wanted to make it longer but then I decided to just end it and continue to chapter 2. More will follow promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I promised here in front of you Chapter 2. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. (although it was only 1 person that's okay this time I know all of you will review) Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
"So Inu Yasha what site do you want to search first?" Kagome said while looking at what seamed to be an endless number of search results.  
"I guess that one," Inu Yasha said pointing to one entitled "The legend of the sacred jewel." (Hey, I couldn't think of anything else)  
Kagome clicked on the site. Soon appeared a picture of the sacred jewel and Kagome and Inu Yasha together.  
"What the hell!" Inu Yasha yelled after looking at the drawing with the artist name who happened to be Shippo.  
"Shippo when I get my hands on you you're going to pay for that drawing." Inu Yasha yelled as he was about to burst in anger and had a serious case of embarrassment. "Cool it Inu Yasha, you can get back at Shippo, but you know he probably hasn't even drawn it yet." Kagome said who was just as mad and embarrassed as Inu Yasha; although surprised at how well Shippo can really draw.  
Kagome read Inu Yasha the web site and wondered about what information they could gain from it.  
"I says here Inu Yasha, that the Shikon no Tama was shattered by a mysterious girl who was thought to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo who was the protector of the jewel who was killed by a mysterious hanyou. "Well we already know all about this so lets look at something else." Kagome said after finding nothing interesting.  
"Hey, I know lets look up the Hershey's web site." Kagome said as she clicked the search button once again. Inu Yasha was now excited over seeing his favorite chocolate's web site hopping Kagome could some how make chocolate appear from her weird contraption.  
Kagome went on the web site and found where you can order chocolate and decided to order 50 chocolate bars knowing she probably need them in the future with Inu Yasha always getting mad and wanting nothing but ramen noodles and chocolate.  
"There I have just ordered 50 chocolate bars Inu Yasha." Kagome said while waiting to see his reaction. Inu Yasha was looking around the room in search of the chocolate.  
"Hey Kagome, I don't smell any dam chocolate." Inu Yasha roared at Kagome while still trying to find the non-existent chocolate.  
"Stupid Inu Yasha I said I ordered, and chocolate it won't be her until another week." Kagome said while laughing at Inu Yasha's attempt to find the chocolate behind the TV.  
"Listen I have some chocolate hidden in my room (hidden from Souta)." Kagome said while watching Inu Yasha bolt into her room.  
Soon Inu Yasha came down with a handful of chocolate and another handful of the wrappers of the chocolate he had already consumed. Inu Yasha was now bouncing around like a six year old who just had 2 sodas and a Hawaiian Punch to drink. (I know how this looks because I just had this experience yesterday while babysitting.)  
Kagome was now thinking to herself, that telling Inu Yasha where she kept her chocolate was a very, very, bad idea. Kagome was now looking at the sugar high Inu Yasha running around the furniture and bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow.  
"Do ya think you can calm down Inu Yasha and try not to break any of my mom's furniture!" Kagome said horrified as Inu Yasha came extremely close to breaking her mom's favorite china. After Inu Yasha had gotten over the major part of being sugar high and Kagome had finished cleaning up the destruction Kagome decided to give Inu Yasha something to do with the rest of his energy.  
"Hey Inu Yasha do you think you could sweep of the leaves on the shrine for me.(Something Kagome really hated to do and decided Inu Yasha could do it for her)  
"Why would I want to do something like that!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome for thinking he would do her dirty work that comes with living on a shrine.  
"Well it was worth a try." Kagome thought to her self. Ding, dong, it was the door bell which meant the pizza was here. Kagome went to answer the door thinking it was the pizza guy. Instead when Kagome answered the door it was her friend from school, Shoria.  
"What are you doing her Shoria?" Kagome asked her friend who was staring at something.  
"I came to see you, but who in the world is that?" Shoria said as she was dumfounded at how Inu Yasha looked.  
"Hey what you looking at baka!" Inu Yasha said to the girl who was staring at him.  
Shoria walked over to Inu Yasha and rubbed his ears to see if they were real.  
"Cool your ears are real." Shoria said with glee and surprise to Kagome.  
"Yes, this is my friend Inu Yasha and he is a hanyou." Kagome said to her over-excited friend.  
Once again the door bell rang again. Kagome went over and answered the door luckily it was the pizza guy. Kagome paid the $29.50 and set the pizza on the table and got some cups for the soda.  
"Do you want to stay and have dinner with us and I can explain some things." Kagome said knowing her friend would agree because she loved anyone who was different.  
"Sure if that's ok with you Inu Yasha." Shoria said to Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
"It's ok but will you explain why you smell like a demon." Inu Yasha asked Shoria.  
"I'll tell you but it might be a long story I can tell you over dinner. Here it goes. My mom is a demon from your time Inu Yasha, and yes I know that you came from the well on this shrine from the feudal time. You see she can also go through the well as can I. My father is human so I am only a hanyou like you. I am half cat demon and half human as you may know. So I sensed Kagome coming back through the well again and I wanted to tell her so that's where I am now." Shoria explained.  
"Well, do you go through the well often." Kagome asked Shoria.  
"My mom moved back to the feudal time so I do go when I can get away." Shoria replied.  
"Do you know anything about the jewel?" Inu Yasha asked Shoria.  
"Do you mean the Shikon no Tama, the one that Kagome shattered awhile ago. Yes in fact I know all about it that was also what I wanted to ask you Kagome do you think I could join you and your group in your quest for the jewel?" Shoria pleaded.  
"Well.....Ok, but I have to warn you that your life will be in danger at some times." Kagome warned.  
"I know I have a sacred sword that my mother gave for my trips in the feudal erea. So how about it Inu Yasha do you mind having another hanyou with you?" Shoria said to Inu Yasha with big puppy dog eyes.  
"Whatever, so can we eat that puz-zia now." Inu Yasha said while the girls laughed.  
Kagome, Shoria, and Inu Yasha eat the pizza and drank the soda (Most of it was devoured by Inu Yasha)  
"Man your puz-zia is even better than ramen noodles!" Inu Yasha said with his new found energy. (This of course was coming from drinking half the bottle of the soda they ordered.)  
  
How did I do please review and give me ideas. I tried to make it longer but do you think I should try to make it even longer? Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here Is Chapter 3! Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!!! After the dinner mess was finally cleaned up and the soap suds that were used in the kitchen water fight was cleaned up. (Those are allot of fun)  
"You know we will have to go back to the feudal time tomorrow so Shoria if you want to go home or call your parents and tell them you will be leaving then you can do so." Kagome offered Shoria.  
"Thanks Kagome, I'm just going to call my parents and stay over if that's ok with you." Shoria said to Kagome in that I know you're going to say that it's ok kind of voice.  
"You can use Souta's room and Inu Yasha can sleep on the coach or in the god tree." Kagome added after Inu Yasha gave her a death glare after saying that he would sleep on the coach.  
"Goodnight then I'm going outside." Inu Yasha told the two girls that looked like they could fall asleep any second.  
The next day there was a scream from Shoria's room but the person who had screamed was Kagome.  
"Shoria, what happened to you." Kagome asked Shoria while Inu Yasha rushed in.  
Shoria who's hair was usually strait in pig tails was now long and flowing and she had cat ears and a long tail and nails like Inu Yasha she also was dressed similar to the outfit Kagome wore in the fetal time.(You know the one that made her look like Kikyou) Not only that she had marks on her face like Shesshomaru.  
"I transform into my hanyou form when I take off this necklace. Well I guess I should have told you about this earlier." Shoria explained to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
"Hey how in hell did you get that." Inu Yasha asked Shoria.  
"My mom got it from a priest for me when she told him about the situation you know about me and being a hanyou and not being excepted into the society." Shoria explained.  
"Well I see you have your sword and your cloths so we can go through the well now." Kagome said.  
The group went through the well and Kagome was asking Shoria about what she had missed at school. Soon they reached the village where the others were waiting for Kagome and Inu Yasha to come back. Sango was once again having problems with trying to deal with Miroku and the girls in the village.  
"Hey Sango I want you to meet someone." Kagome yelled to Sango who was beating Miroku up with a stick.  
Sango, Shippo, and the black and blue Miroku joined Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shoria over by Kaede's house where Kaede had already greeted the new arrival.  
"So Kagome who's the new girl, where is she from, is she a demon." Shippo spontaneously stared blurting out strange questions.  
"Hi, I'm Shoria I am going to be helping you on your quest for the Shikon no Tama, I am from Kagome's time, yes I can go through the well and I have been through it before and no Miroku I won't." Shoria was trying to answer as many questions that were asked and soon would be asked. (Kagome had warned her before hand about Miroku).  
"Wow how did you know I was going to ask you that." Shippo and Miroku said at the same time while Sango pleasantly greeted her and asked her to come inside.  
"Kagome warned me." Shoria laughed. Everyone sat down and had lunch at Kaede's.  
"Kaede your sure a wonderful cook." Shoria said with her moth full of rice cakes.  
"Ya, so stop hogging all the rice cakes." Inu Yasha said now agitated with there only being 4 rice cakes left because of Shoria and her tendency to indulge when there is good food around.  
"So do you think after lunch you could take me to my mom's village I would love it if you could meet her in here true form Kagome." Shoria asked as they finished eating.  
"Sure why not." Kagome said while she and Shoria were helping Kaede with the dishes. After lunch Shoria, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku set off the go to the village where Shoria's mom lived,  
"Are we there yet, are we there yet?" Shippo impatiently asked.  
"Dose it look like it." Inu Yasha responded to the hollering Shippo.  
Suddenly Inu Yasha smelled a familiar sent. The sent no other than his brother.  
"Shesshomaru is here." Inu Yasha warned.  
"Little brother so glad to see you I see you have made another friend and from the looks of her she is another hanyou just like you." Shesshomaru said in his judgmental tone.  
"What do you want Shesshomaru." Inu Yasha said while moving his hand over the tesiaga.  
"I don't want to fight you right now I am to busy I have to ask you a favor." Shesshomaru said while swallowing his pride and asking his brother for help.  
"Go on and ask me." Inu Yasha said pleased to see that his brother had to swallow is pride and ask his hated brother for help.  
"As you know I have been taking care of a child named Rin and because she is human it would be to risky to take her into battle with me and Jaken has to come with so there is no one who can take care of Rin for me while I am gone so seeing how well you and your companions take care of the fox child I was wondering if you could watch Rin for me." Shesshomaru said disgusted.  
Before Inu Yasha could say no way Kagome decided she was the one who was going to make the decision because it was not Rins fault Inu Yasha hated his brother.  
"Shesshomaru we will watch Rin for you until you come back." Kagome said.  
"Kagome why did ya say that, what if he dies and we're stuck with the girl." Inu Yasha said.  
"To bad just because you hate your brother doesn't make it Rin's fault no one will care for her." Kagome said to the hot headed Inu Yasha.  
"Thank-you for deciding to watch her I trust no harm will come to her in your care Kagome." Shesshomaru said to Kagome trying to ignore his brother's protests.  
Rin walked out from the bushes and walked over to Shesshomaru and hid behind him.  
"Now Rin I must leave but you will be staying with my brother and his friend be good don't get your self into trouble because I won't be able to come and Jakin will be coming with me." Shesshomaru said to Rin in a kind and caring way that left Inu Yahsa's group in disbelief.  
Shesshomaru headed off while Rin started to cry.(Most little kids only cry for and little bit then there over it)  
"When is Shessy coming back." Rin asked still teary-eyed.  
Inu Yasha suddenly broke out in laughter after hearing his brother be called Shessy.  
"Rin did you just call my brother Shessy." Inu Yasha said still laughing at the name.  
"I always call him Shessy and you have nothing to laugh about. Shessy told me all about you and how you are just some stupid hanyou and you always get in his way and how you are so jealous of him being a full demon that your mind is clouded and you cant see how you love Kagome and if you become full demon you will just be blood thirsty and you will end up killing all your friends." Rin said repeating all that Shesshomaru had told her.  
"He said that did he. Well I don't care what my brother said he knows nothing." Inu Yasha said annoyed with Rin.  
"Can we just go to my village!" Shoria yelled at the two who were still going at it.  
"Fine but I still say Shessy is wrong" Inu Yasha said still amused with the name.  
The group finally reached the village with just one incidence where they had to restrain Inu Yasha from pushing Rin over a cliff. They finally reached Shoria's house that looked quite modern.  
"Mom! Its Shoria I'm back and I have some new friends." Shoria called out to her mom.  
Shoria's mom came out and gave Shoria a hug. She looked very similar to Shoria but a little more cat like.  
"I'm so glad your back I miss you, how's school, who's your friends" Shoria's mom asking rapid questions.  
"Why don't we go inside and I will tell you all about them." Shoria said.  
Shoria and the group went inside. The houses decor had the latest modern stuff.  
"Wow did you get all this stuff through the well." Kagome said amazed.  
"Yes and how do you know about the well did you come through with Shoria I thought we were the only ones who could go through." Shoria's mom said with amazement.  
"I am Kagome Higorashi and my family own the shrine I have been going through the well for some time and I just recently found out my friend was going through the well to. I thought it was just Inu Yasha and I who could go through the well." Kagome explained.  
"Well my name is Sagonie and I am very pleased to meet you Kagome. Would you mind to introduce me to your other friends." Sagonie said.  
"Ok, this is Inu Yasha he is another hanyou, this is Shippo he is a fox demon child I am caring for, this is Miroku who is a monk and a henti, (Kagome had to warn her) this is Sango she is a demon slayer, and this is Rin we are babysitting her for Inu Yasha's brother Shesshomaru." Kagome said all in one breathe.  
"Well I'm pleased to meet all of you would you like to have dinner and you could stay the night. I have plenty of room." Sagonie offered.  
"Thanks that would be great!" Kagome said with a smile.  
The group stayed the night (FYI Kagome shared a room with Shoria, Songo and Shippo shared a room, Miroku had his own room and Inu Yasha slept in a tree)  
The next morning everyone woke up and had cereal (The sugar frosted flaks kind another FYI)  
"Hey dose anyone want to watch a movie (They can't watch cable or satellite of course)" Shoria asked everyone.  
"Sure why not I've never seen one of these" Miroku said amazed with the contraption.  
Shoria put in the movie Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and hit play.  
After the movie............  
"That was so cool can we see that again it was so real." Shippo said pretending he was one of the characters winning a battle.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door (I know what your thinking not another person at the door). Shoria answered the door and lead the visitor in. It was Shesshomaru here for Rin.  
"Come Rin we must be going." Shessy said to Rin.  
"Shessy, do you think we could stay longer with Inu Yasha I don't want to leave." Rin said as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Rin I told you we would leave as soon as I came back so we need to be leaving I promised Inu Yasha I wouldn't make him keep you any longer." Shessy pleaded trying not to make Rin cry any more.  
"But Shessy I want to stay just a little longer pleaseeeeeeee," Rin pleaded with her irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, I will return for you in a few days," Shessy said.  
"No, you can't leave I want you to stay with us too," Rin once again used her facial expressions to win over Shessy.  
Shesshomaru finally gave in and decided he could stand a few days with his brother for Rin's sake.  
"Inu Yasha I am afraid I will be staying with you for a few days because Rin dose not wish to leave," Shessy said (I am using that name because I just love it if you have a problem with that just get over it you can adlib it if it bothers you so much)  
"Hey, hold it who ever said............Kagome gave him a death glare.........you couldn't stay for just a few days," Inu Yasha said and was now muttering to himself.  
"Hello I am Sagonie and I suppose you will be staying in my house while you are here so I hope you can find the accommodations suitable your room is upstairs next to Sango's room.  
Sango was looking not to particularly pleased with this but at least it was better than being next to Miroku's room. Everyone sat down on the coach and was ready to watch the next movie (If you were wondering it is going to be Pirates of The Caribbean.) Shessy was of course amused with the amazing magic in this box type thingy (And yes I very well know "thingy" is not a word but you can't say you haven't used it before).  
After the second movie........................  
Now both Rin and Shippo were pretending to be pirates and were using sticks for swords and were fighting each other. Shippo had pretended to have lost the fight and was surrendering his ship and Rin was doing a victory dance.  
"Hey calm down you two it's time for dinner," Kagome said to the two.  
"Kagome sure dose have a way with kids I can't even get Jaken to make her calm down at sometimes. You know Inu Yasha you don't appreciate Kagome even if she is a mere human." Shesshomaru said to Inu Yasha. (There I used his full name are you happy)  
"Hey, I heard all you said about me from Rin and you know you really need to mind your own business and don't always jump to conclusions." Inu "Yasha said to his brother it had been a long time since they had talked like this even talked at all besides the death threats.  
"You know Inu Yasha what I said about what the jewel shards will do to you if you choose to become a full demon is true I have seen it happen to many others." Shessy warned Inu Yasha about the path he was taking.  
"Ok whatever Its not like I care or anything I just wanted to warn you," Shesshomaru said trying to have a civilized conversation with Inu Yasha. (If that would be possible)  
"Dinner!" Kagome yelled for everyone to come to the table.  
The group had dinner and there was the usual fight between Shippo and Inu Yasha about the food but this time Shoria joined in over the argument about who got the last rice cake.  
  
Here the end to Chapter 3 review and give me your opinions. I will try to keep updating as soon as I possibly can but I will be going on vacation soon so I wont be able to update. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Author's Note Not a chapter

Author's Note  
  
Ok so in the last chapter I said I was going on vacation. Well today is my last day before I leave so good-bye I won't be back for a week. Although I would appreciate it if you all could give me more reviews so I could know what you want to happen, and thanks the all you have review. (A total of 2 people I feel so loved) 


	5. Chapter 4

Im sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile but I have only had 2 updates and was beging to think you hated it and were just being nice. Review are appreciated even if it is just to say you don't like it anyway here is the next chapter. Disclaimer:I don't own Inu Yasha but I do own Shoria and Sagonie.   
Now Shessy was going to have to stay for a while so of course with new things comes new learning experiances. (My first time using the microwave ended kind of like his is going to be.) It was time for lunch and Rin volunteered Shesshomaru to help out.  
"Shessy will help cook won't you Shessy." Rin once again using her puppy eyes.  
Inu Yasha just looked at his brother waiting for his response.  
"I will and so will you Inu Yasha," Shessy said while giving Inu Yasha one of those if-you-don't-i'll-kill-you kind of looks.  
Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha walked into the kitchen (Shesshomaru was half way dragging Inu Yasha into the kitchen.)  
"Hello Kagome we were wondering how we could help with lunch," Shesshomaru said while elbowing Inu Yasha.  
"Ya, we would like to help." Inu Yasha said while gritting his teeth.  
"Ok, well I guess you can microwave the hot dogs." Kagome said.  
"Microwave?" Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha said together.  
"Yea, It's that box thingy over there. You just have to put it in for 2 min." Kagome said handing them the platter of hot dogs.  
"Are two sure you can handle this," Kagome asked as she went to get some hot dog buns out of the deep freezer.  
"So how do you think we should do this. Are you should have that metal thing in there?" Inu Yasha asked Shesshomaru who was just as clueless.  
"I'm sure I would be ok if we left the fork thingys on the platter while we cook it." Shesshomaru said while leaving 7 forks still on the plate while finally figuring out how to use the touch pad on the microwave.  
2:00................start..............30 seconds latter.............BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
The forks had caused an explosion in the microwave and stared a fire. Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha were franticly trying to put out the fire. Finally Shesshomaru through a bucket of water on the microwave casing Inu Yasha to be electrocuted. Now Inu Yasha not only had a black face and blacked hair it was standing straight up. Shesshomaru resembled Inu Yasha but his hair wasn't as standing up as his little brothers.  
"What in hell did you do that for!" Inu Yasha now extremely mad.  
"Well we had to put out the fire some how," Shesshomaru said still clueless about what went wrong.  
Kagome had gotten the buns and when she came back upstairs she starred laughing at the sight of a blacked Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha looking at the toasted microwave.  
"I just knew it you always find someway to mess up," Kagome said while still laughing.  
"Hey how in hell were we supposed to know It was going to do that!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome.  
"We are sorry but we don't know what we did wrong," Shesshomaru said.  
"Did you make sure you had nothing metal in the microwave when you hit start because that will cause an explosion like this." Kagome said while the two looked at each other remembering the forks that they put in the microwave.  
"We only left 7of those fork things on the platter." Inu Yasha said.  
"You two bakas you could have light the whole house up with that many forks!" Kagome said blazing with anger.  
Finally after breaking the news to Sagonie that they had destroyed her microwave she said she was used to this kind of thing happening and she had a spare.(Kinda weired to have a spare microwave but this is the feudal time so I guess it makes sense) After that they microwaved the hot dogs the right way this time and now Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha were having a table setting contest; Inu Yasha won.  
"Ha, I beat you once again I told you I have always been better than you." Inu Yasha looked proudly at the set table while Shesshomaru was snickering because he tricked his brother into setting the table.  
"Ok, whatever you do realized I tricked you into setting the table don't you," Shesshomaru laughed at his brother while his brother had approached him looking like he was about to kill him when Kagome broke up the fight. After Kagome had gotten everyone to the table without injury they finally had lunch and thats when some questions stared to fly.  
"Um, Shessy could I ask you a question?" Rin asked while twirling her hair nervously.  
"Sure Rin what is it," Shesshomaru politly asked.  
"Well in Kagome's time kids go to school and I found Kagome's book and it looked so cool there is this stuff called math and I kind of did Kagome's homework and it was so much fun. I was wondering do you think I could stay a week in kagome's time and go to this school thing." Rin asked.  
"Wait you mean you actually understood that stuff," Kagome said dumbfounded at the perfectly done homework assignment.  
"Yea, I found it quite easy actually," Rin said showing Kagome how she figured it out.  
"Well I suppose you could go for one week, but one week only and after that we are going back home.  
"Thank-you Shessy, thank-you," Rin said while giving Shesshomaru a big bear hug.  
The Next Day:  
"I'm all ready to go!" Rin yelled as she dragged down a bag of stuff Shesshomaru made her pack.  
"Ok now Rin are you sure you have every thing you will need for this trip?" Shesshomaru said like a worried parent whose kid was going off to collage.  
"I have every thing and I need to go. I'll miss you Shessy." Rin said while giving him a hug good-by.  
Kagome and Rin headed out to the well hoping Rin could go through the well too; they were escorted by Shesshomaru and Inu Yasha. They reached the well and Kagome held Rin's hand and they jumped into the well.  
In Kagome's Time:  
"We made it." Kagome said looking at Rin who was still holding her hand. (By holding Kagome's hand she could go through to)  
"Mom, grandpa, Souta I'm home!"Kagome yelled as they went inside.  
"Oh, Kagome your home already, and who is your friend is she another hanyou," Kagome's mom asked.  
"No mom she is not a hanyou like Inu Yasha she is human and she wants to go to my school for a week." Kagome said to her mom who was baking cookies.  
"Don't you think she is a little young to go to your school Kagome?" Kagome's mom said.  
"She is young but she understood my homework when I had no clue how to do it. So could you call the school and arrange for her to go for a week I think she could pass off as my cousin who is a genius."Kagome pleaded to get Rin into her school.  
"Rin do you want go shopping I think we need to get you some modern clothes and your new uniform," Kagome said while putting her stuff in her room.  
"Ok, lets go!" Rin said cheerfully.  
At The Mall and Rin's New Look:  
Rin and Kagome walked to the mall ready to do some serous shopping. They first stopped by the place where they sold the uniforms for school and bought Rin a uniform. They then proceed to one of the clothing shops.  
"Hey Rin what about this one," Kagome said while holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Do all clothes look this weird?" Rin said while holding a tank top and a mini skirt.  
"Well clothes in my time are allot different than what your used to. Come on lets go try some of this stuff on and you can choose what you like; I'll even try on some stuff too." Kagome said while carring a handful of clothes to the dressing rooms.  
Rin came out wearing a mini skirt and a blue t-shirt. Kagome came out wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. (I don't know what she would pick so I just put stuff in that I saw while shopping.)  
After 1 hour of shopping around the mall and 20 purchase later Rin had a very modern wardrobe.  
"Rin do you want to get a pretzel at the shop over there?" Kagome asked Rin.  
"Sure, but then do you think we can go back to your house I really want to read those books in your room you know the ones from your school." Rin said while Kagome still not understanding how she could want to read those and not fell like falling asleep.  
They each got a pretzel which Rin loved and and she had what is now her favorite drink; soda. At Kagome's house:  
"Hey were home!" Kagome yelled as they carried in all of their bags.  
"Hey Kagome I never got to meet Rin, and you said she'll be going to school." Souta said.  
"Well Souta as you can see this is Rin and she is going to my school she is way to smart to be going to elementary school," Kagome said to her little brother while Rin was still carrying all of her stuff and Kagome's stuff inside.  
"Kagome, do you think you could help here," Rin said while holding so many bags she looked like she could fall over any minute.  
"Oh, sorry about that Rin I'll carry them up to my room; you can come up if you want and get your own books mom picked up from school." Kagome said as Rin followed her up stairs.  
Rin entered Kagome's room and found her books and stared reading(How she can do that is her one of a kind power cause when I have to read those I feel like sleeping). Kagome left to do some make up homework her mom brought back when she got Rin's things.  
The Next Day at School:  
"Hey Rin come on we have to get to school you don't want to be late." Kagome said as Rin was slowly walking down the stairs.  
"I can't believe you have to get up this early usually I don't wake up till hours later than this. Shessy never wakes me up unless it is important," Rin said while Kagome still couldn't see how Shesshomaru could be so nice and yet so brutally mean to his brother.  
Rin and Kagome hurried to school and on the way to say that she is Kagome's cousin if anyone asked and you are from this time and you have never meet anyone but a human because people in this time don't like demons.  
"Rin we should go to the office where we can get your locker and find out your classes. "Kagome said while heading to the office.  
Kagome and Rin went to the office and got Rin's schedule and found she all her classes with Kagome.  
"Come on were going to be late for Lit. class." Kagome said while running their first hour class.  
In Lit.:  
"You two are late please take your seats before I give you a detention. Oh, Rin is it could you come to the front of the class and introduce your self now please," the lit. teacher said who was now very agitated.  
Rin did as the teacher said in fear of getting on of those horrible sounding things called detention that strikes fear into your heart especially one with this teacher.  
"Hi, my name is Rin and Kagome is my cousin and I will be here for one week." Rin said.  
"Rin could you tell the class what some of your hobbies are; you know things you like to do." the lit. teacher said.  
"Well I like arguing with Jaken and watching movies," Rin said while Kagome hit her hand on her head wishing Rin could have come up with something better.  
Back at Sagonie's House:  
"Hey could you pass the popcorn," Shesshomaru said to his brother who was hogging the popcorn.  
The two had found Sagonie's soap tapes and were really getting into them.  
"Just a sec I want to her about what Rebeca does when she finds out Paul was cheating on her,"Inu Yasha said while watching the movie.  
Back at School:  
It was 5th hour their Biology class by this time Rin had amazed all the teachers about how smart she was; Rin had memorized all of the text books and Biology was going to be easy because she had liked that book the most and read it twice.  
"Hello class I am your substitute and today we will be dissecting frogs (It can be really disgusting the first time you have to do it.) I want all of you to find a partner and find a frog you will dissect," the teacher said to the class as every one found a partner. Kagome partnered with Rin.  
"Ok class use your scalpels to cut a slit into the frog." the teacher gave more directions about what to label with the pins and what to do when they were finished at this point one of the girls in classed passed out and was taken to the nurses office by her partner.  
"Ok, Rin do you want to cut it open or shall I," Kagome asked Rin hoping that Rin would do it.  
"I'll do it if it bothers you so much" Rin said while cutting the frog open.  
After biology at lunch:  
"Hey Rin do you want to get some lunch now," Kagome asked Rin as they walked to the cafateria. (I really don't know how they could eat after that but they did)  
"Sure what are we going to eat?" Rin asked looking at the lunch food.  
"Well it's our cafateria's specailty greasy cascades, corn that was still frozen, and a choice of an over ripe apple or a black banna that was once normal. (This is just like our food, yuck)  
Kagome got their trays and got food slopped on by the cafeteria lunch ladies which sometimes gets on your uniform. They then found a seat next to Kagome's friends who had lots to talk to her about because of her absences.  
"Hey everyone I want you to meet my cuz Rin she'll be here for one week and she is like a genius or something." Kagome told everyone.  
Suddenly a guy came over and sat by Rin. Not just any guy it was Koshero the hottest guy on the foot ball team.  
"Hey Rin." Koshero was actualy talking to Rin.  
"Hey," Rin said coolly as seeing she had no clue who this guy was.  
"Do you want to watch a movie around 7:00 tonight with me at the theater?" Koshero asked Rin.  
"Sure, I would love to." Rin said with out knowing that she was going out on a date.  
"Ok I'll pick you up round 6:40" Koshero said pleased that Rin said yes.  
Koshero went back to his seat with the rest of the football players.  
"Rin you just got asked out on a date with the hottest guy ever," all Kagome's friends were congratulating Rin on her great accomplishment that they had been hoping would happen to them the whole year.  
  
Thanks for reading! Now please review it would be appreciated. 


End file.
